Maximum Effort
by Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder
Summary: Harper never thought of herself as a hero, but after a stint with cancer, an extended stay at superhero camp and a fiery explosion, she found herself with powers she never could have dreamed of. But after escaping she was faced with a dilemma, live a normal cancer free life or reconnect with the man in the red suit who had kept her spirits up throughout her ordeal? DP/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow has it been awhile! I don't have much to say except it's good to be back! I hope you like the new idea for a story I had, it's based off of the Deadpool movie, but there will be a lot of differences. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or any of the characters in the comic books or the movies. I own Harper and that's it.**_

* * *

Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children was not an easy place to find, but when found it could be the stepping stone to finding anything your little heart desired. That was what someone had told Harper Lee Hill. She stepped into the bar and found it exactly as he had described, dark, dingy, smelled like cheap liquor and armpit, and even in the middle of the day a few regulars sat at their designated spots, drinking, watching TV and playing pool. A young man stood behind the counter, wiping off a glass with a rag that looked surprisingly clean compared to the establishment she had just walked into. Harper walked over to the counter and took a seat on one of the mismatched stools before looking at the bartender who seemed very out of place compared to the people in the bar. He was younger, thinner, and looked nothing like a merc. This had to be the man she'd heard about before, Weasel.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he gave her the same scrutinizing look she was giving him.

"I um, I'm actually looking for someone," Harper stated. "His name is Wade, Wade Wilson."

"Never heard of him." he turned to set the glass down and pick up a new one to start drying.

"You're Weasel, right?" she asked making him look back to her. "Wade told me a lot about you."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Weasel looked her over again. She knew what he would see, red hair that went to her slightly pointed jaw, a short, slim stature, a young face, and a pair of purple gloves that under her jacket went to her elbows.

"My name is Harper, Wade and I are old friends."

"Wade doesn't have any friends."

"Well he seemed to think of you as a friend." she smiled at him lightly. "In fact, I believe he called you the world's worst friend, because of the um," she looked above the bar where a chalkboard hung naming people who had been bet upon, by whom and for what amount of money in what the bar affectionately called their "Dead Pool". "Well, you know." she shrugged before looking back to the bartender who stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harper. Wade and I were in superhero camp together."

* * *

Harper sat in the doctor's office, her hands clasped in her lap as she stared at the desk in front of her. "Ms. Hill?" she looked back at the doctor, away from the kittens in baskets daily calendar that showed two orange kittens in a wicker basket to look at there oncologist. The same oncologist that had been treating her for the past three years, and the same oncologist that had just finished telling her that the cancer wasn't responding as they had hoped to the chemo; that it was getting more aggressive and had found itself a new home in all the places it hadn't even touched yet. She stared at thin, his balding head, his sagging eyes and his disgusting 70's porn star mustache. "Ms. Hill, at this point we think it's for the best to cease treatment."

"No more chemo…"

"No."

"Because it's not helping?"

"Your test results-"

"I don't want to hear any more about test results okay? The fact of the matter is, I'm dying. Right?" Harper stared at Dr. Witney for a long moment before he shut his eyes and ran a hand down his face.

"This is the part of the job I hate the most."

"You think you hate it?" she asked before she stood up.

"Now, Ms. Hill, I know this is a lot to take it." Dr. Witney stood when she did, making her look back at him.

"It's not really. We start dying from the moment we're born, some of us never know when it's going to happen, and some of us do. So how long would you say I have left?"

"There's no way to know for sure-"

"How long Dr. Witney?"

"Six months." he said softly, sitting back down. Harper nodded and then turned to the door.

"Thank you for your time." She left without saying another word.

Harper wasn't sure how long she walked, it must have been hours, when she left the hospital it was daytime, but when she finally walked in the door, soaked from the rain it was night. After stepping out of her shoes Harper tossed her purse onto the couch and walked towards her bedroom, peeling her shirt off as she went.

Her parents had rented the apartment for her when she turned 18, not wanting her to miss out on anything just because of her cancer, they had done everything for her from the time she was a young teenager when she had been first diagnosed.

Now, at 21, she knew how privileged she was, but she didn't hold it against herself, especially not now. Now she was happy for the privacy, happy to be away from her parents who would be asking her a million questions and telling her this was all a part of god's plan and trying to take her to church and faith healers.

Hell at this point, she wasn't sure a faith healer wasn't a good idea.

Harper stripped out of her jeans and tossed them, along with her soaked shirt and underwear into the hamper before looking at herself in the full length mirror on the closet door. Her once long, healthy red hair that had hung well past her shoulders was chopped close to her skull having started growing back a few months ago. She had shaved it all off when she started losing her hair. Harper had heard stories about best friends or even family members shaving their hair off in solidarity with their friends/family members with cancer, but she hadn't had many friends since she had been diagnosed, which wasn't for lack of trying on their behalf, but when the diagnosis came through she had decided that she wasn't taking her friends down that road. As for her parents, they were far too vain to do something like that. Moving her eyes down she followed her body shape in the mirror, she looked sick. Eating was hard after chemotherapy and the once extremely fit body she'd had as a young girl on the cheer team for her middle school football team had deteriorated over the years. When she was 16 while most girls were getting their drivers license and going to homecoming Harper was having a double mastectomy. At 20 she had gotten breast implants to even out the look. It was the only thing that looked healthy about her in her opinion.

Harper slept for most of the next day, and when she did wake up, she laid in bed, thinking about the end. Six months wasn't a long time, she would have to do some preparations before then, write out a will, figure out funeral arrangements. She didn't want to leave all of that to her parents. She would need a good lawyer. She lay in bed thinking about lawyers and who to call first when her train of thought was cut off by a knock at her door. She frowned before she got out of bed, wrapping a thick bathrobe around her body and tying it shut she walked to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked the man standing behind the door, his eyes met her and he smiled.

"Miss Hill, I know you've been diagnosed with terminal cancer."

"Why do you know that?" Harper frowned, was he some person her parents had met at church? He couldn't be, they didn't even know she was terminal yet.

"It's my job to know Miss Hill. Please, may I?" he gestured to the door making her look at it and then at him for a moment.

"Sure…" she opened the door a little wider, against her better judgement. There was something about this man, something that made her interested to hear what he had to say.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your diagnosis Miss Hill." he said though she wasn't sure that the man in black was all that sorry.

"For some reason I don't think you are all that sorry." she stated as she watched him make himself comfortable on her couch. The dark color of his suit made her yellow couch seem all the brighter. Pale blue walls, a yellow couch- it was like she lived in a god damn easter egg, and yet there was this man in a dark suit arraying around a dark aura making her feel more uneasy than she did when she realized her oncologist wasn't going to shave off the porn star mustache.

"While it is true, my job does require patients in your unique predicament for our program, I've read your file. Cheerleader, very popular, diagnosed with breast cancer at fifteen." he sighed as he looked her over making her look down. "It was in remission for awhile wasn't it?"

"Until it wasn't." she replied and looked back at him. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Well, as I've said before, I'm the recruiter for an extraordinary program looking for individuals such as yourself. We can cure your cancer, and give you abilities you've never even dreamed of."

"What's the catch?" the man looked surprised, like he hadn't expected that response from her before covering his surprise with a slick smile.

"Who says there's a catch?"

"You know you should really work on the answer to that question, no one is going to believe you're just some boy scout running around and healing people's cancer for nothing. What's the catch?"

"The process to make you better isn't a pleasant one-"

"Neither is chemo."

"This process will not only heal your cancer but it will also give you powers and abilities. Our only request is that you use your powers in a responsible way, a way to make things better."

"You mean like a superhero?" Harper stood in front of the armchair across from the man on her couch, a small frown etched into her face.

"Exactly like a superhero." he smiled as she sank into the armchair, staring at him in disbelief.

"Me? You want me to be a superhero?"

"We want to give you the opportunity to become a hero, yes." he nodded.

"And if it doesn't work?" she would normally be chewing on her nails at the point, stress and anxiety had left her with a few small bad habits, but the chemo had kicked her nail biting habit when her nails started to turn yellow and get so brittle she almost tore one off.

"If it doesn't work, are you any worse off than you are right now?" he asked making her face fall as she thought about the question.

Even if the superhero stuff didn't work, she would have given it every last shot to get rid of her cancer. If these guys could do what her oncologist couldn't and she survived, it would be what her parents referred to as a miracle. "When do I start?" she looked up, the words surprising even her as she spoke them. The smile on the recruiter's face grew at her words and he stood up.

"Welcome to the team Miss Hill."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, hope you liked it. I know it's been awhile since I've posted or written anything so I hope I'm not losing my touch. For the moment my other stories that are unfinished are on hiatus, maybe I'll get to them if I get the muse to do that. Let me know what you think of this story in the comments, and remember this is only chapter one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I know it's slow going so far, but I'm working on it, I hope you enjoy chapter 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool or any of the characters you recognize from the comics/movie. Obviously.**_

* * *

It was a few hours after telling the recruiter that she would join them that she really felt right leaving her apartment. She had to of course call her parents, but getting her mom's voicemail she left a message not knowing what else to do. "Mom, it's Harper, I got back from the doctor and just fells asleep, but um, he suggested I go to a retreat for people with cancer, they leave today- it was all really last minute, but I'm going to go, I'll um, I'll call you when I can. I love you." she took a shower and then got dressed in a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going to pack a bag only to be stopped by the recruiter.

"That won't be necessary, it's a hospital environment." She knew what that meant, hospital gowns. Harper nodded before she locked up her apartment and followed him to the car.

Harper liked to tell herself she didn't regret things, she liked to think she lived life as best she could and if shit happened that she learned from it and never made the same mistake again. But when she got to the facility that the recruiter had taken her to, she had to stop and wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into. The beginning of the check in process started with her filling out paperwork, signing her life away to the people who seemed not to care too much about the paperwork and seemed more to care about taking her personal things, purse, keys, cell phone, clothes. It was embarrassing stripping in front of the two people there who handed her a hospital dress. She took it quickly and covered herself before there was a knock at the door and a pair of men with a stretcher came in. "Is the stretcher necessary?" she asked making one of the men offer her a tiny nod.

"Afraid so." he told her making her sigh but climb onto the stretcher. "Wrists." the man who seemed the be the real talker of the two said before taking her wrists and securing them. Luckily for her she was covered in a small thin blanket and after she was secure and belted down to the stretcher she was taken out of the room.

"Miss Hill, this is where I leave you I'm afraid." the recruiter stopped the men who were talking her down the hall.

"Oh, okay." she said to him before frowning lightly. "Please make sure my parents know that I'm okay."

"Of course." he nodded with a small sense of sincerity that she wanted to believe. It was only when she was pushed through the doors to the next room that she realized her parents would never know where she was. The large room was dingy and dimly lit, looking like those shows on TV that took place in morgues, all green light and slightly filthy, but as someone who had practically spent her entire adolescence in hospitals she knew they were constantly cleaned. This place wasn't a real hospital. Plastic lining hung from the ceiling sectioning off different areas where patients were being worked on, and where other patients waited in their designated areas, strapped to their beds. Harper knew as she was pushed through the room that this was a mistake, that she should have just left well enough alone and accepted her fate of dying at twenty two but now she was here and if she was going to do anything, it was learn from this experience.

After being transferred from the stretcher to the bed she watched as a woman walked in and effortlessly pressed her back down against the bed, like she was a rag doll. She and the men with the stretcher made sure she was strapped down to the bed before the men with the stretcher left and she was left alone with the woman. She had black hair and was a little bit thicker. Not fat, just, muscular. She also seemed to be chewing on a match stick which made Harper cringe, she was much to scared of getting splinters on her tongue to ever do something like that. Aside from the hospital gowns no one here seemed like they were any sort of doctor, no one wore medical coats, no one seemed that concerned about rubber gloves. If it wasn't in the basement of some scary warehouse Harper might actually enjoy the change of pace. But not right now. Right now she was a little concerned about her future as a living, breathing human being.

"Miss Hill, my name is Ajax." the plastic curtain was pushed back quickly and a man stepped in. He seemed to be the only one wearing a medical coat thus far leading her to believe he was the one in charge. "I manage this workshop." mystery solved. Ajax moved towards her and held her eyes open as he passed a flashlight over her eyes, checking her pupil response before he let go and started to press a needle into her arm, something she was so used to, it didn't even phase her anymore. "My welcome speech used to be full of euphemisms, but in time I've grown blunt and I don't like the bullshit."

"Neither do I." Harper spoke up making him raise an eyebrow.

"Well then, as I'm sure you've guessed this program is not a government run program, we're privately owned. As for the powers you've been promised, they will come, but it will not be easy or painless." he told her as he taped the needle to her skin. "This serum will try to expose any mutant genes you have lurking in your DNA. Because the serum is activated by stress, we'll have to torture you." Harper's throat went dry. The realization that she had just signed her life away to these people was becoming overwhelming. "The treatment affects everyone differently, Angel, who you've met already was made incredibly strong. I myself have superhuman reflexes, it will be interesting to see how it affects you. Get some rest Miss Hill. We begin first thing in the morning." With that Ajax and Angel left, leaving Harper alone in the room full of medical equipment, and hooked up to a machine that was sending a mutant mix through her veins.

"Hey, new kid." Harper looked around but didn't see anyone. "Can you hear me?"

"Y- Yeah." she spoke, realizing the male's voice was coming from the little area behind her.

"Welcome to superhero camp." the voice said. "Don't let what Ajax says freak you out, it's actually pretty nice here."

"Oh I could tell. For a minute I thought I was in a country club." she replied making the other person chuckle.

"Keep that sense of humor Kid." he told her after a small pause. "You're going to need it here."

"What's your name?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Wade. What's yours?"

"Harper."

"Well good luck Harper. And remember, no matter how rough it is, keep your sense of humor." Harper smiled lightly before looking down at her arm that had the IV in it. The serum felt like ice going through her veins, and soon the feeling would go throughout her entire body. It seemed like a good metaphor for the whole situation. She had been cold since she found out she was dying, and now as she lay there on the bed she was freezing.

"Hey Wade?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"You think if we call room service they'll turn up the heat in here?" she asked making him chuckle.

"What, the ice box temperature isn't what you were looking forward to?"

"Well if it was I would have booked a room in the ice hotel in Sweden."

"Oh I'm sure when Ajax comes back we can mention it to him." he replied making her smile. There was something about Wade's disposition that made her feel like there was someone who cared. She would have to do everything she could to make sure she kept her sense of humor, and something told her with him in the next "room" that would be easier than it seemed.

* * *

 _ **I know it was kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. It will also include scenes of torture so if you're not down with that, just be warned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long to update, I've been working on some pretty cool things lately, but now I'm back and I'm ready to keep going with this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Deadpool or anything you recognize. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfictions? I'd be making this shit a reality.**_

* * *

"He's not answering." Weasel put the phone down on the hook and looked over at Harper who was tapping her fingers against the bar. "I'll text him and tell him I need him here ASAP though." he said as he picked up his cell phone and started to type out a message.

"Does he usually come when you text him?"

"Yeah, unless he decides to do something else." Weasel shrugged making her chuckle. "How about a drink while we wait?"

"Sure, I'll take a Stella." she nodded while Weasel turned to grab a mug from the freezer and then turned to pull her beer.

"So, what was the mutant camp like? I mean Wade's told me things, but… It's Wade so…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harper chuckled lightly before her smile fell and she thought for a moment. "It was hard. I won't lie, it sucked. But um, I'm glad I had Wade there. I know that sounds mean and that I shouldn't wish what happened to us on anyone, but if it had to happen, I'm glad he was there too."

Harper gasped heavily when she felt the hand pulling her head out of the thick water it had been submerged under. Day one of mutant camp was not going as she'd expected. When Ajax said he was going to torture her, she wasn't sure if he really meant torture, but the next day she found out he really meant he was going to torture her. After wheeling her away from her little room she passed by Wade's area, looking through a slit in the plastic sheets she caught a glimpse of him as he watched them walk by, the corner of his lips curled slightly in a sympathetic smile. From what she could tell he was white, had short buzzed brown hair and looked like he was about ten years older than her. Before she had a chance to smile back she was wheeled away.

They stopped and Ajax undid her bounds, releasing her wrists and ankles, letting her sit up for the first time in eight hours. It made her back crack. She groaned softly and climbed off the bed as Ajax instructed her to before he gestured to a large tank containing a thick almost oily looking liquid. She barely had time to perceive it before she was being forced to kneel and her hands were being pulled behind her back. A small yelp escaped her lips as her wrists were zip tied and she was mere inches away from the rancid smelling liquid.

"This will be the first of many different tortures we use here." Ajax's voice spoke in her ear as he pulled the zip tie tight. "As I said before we need to expose you to a lot of physical and psychological stress to make the serum activate whatever mutation is lurking around in your DNA." she whimpered softly as she felt him slide a needle into her arm and the familiar feeling of ice running through her veins made her shiver. He removed the needle and she heard a soft metal clink making her think he put it down on a metal medical tray but she didn't look. She was too busy focusing on the oily water she now had the terrifying suspicion her head was about to be in. "Any questions?" Ajax almost sounded like he was smiling. He was actually amused by this.

"Yeah, is it me or do you really like monologuing?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. His jaw seemed to twitch lightly before she felt herself be pushed headfirst into the liquid. It was cold, like everything else in the facility, and she just barely had time to close her eyes before he pushed her head under, let alone take a breath. With his head holding her at the back of her neck and her hands bound behind her back she could hardly squirm before he pulled her back making her gasp and sputter before shoving her head back under.

This went on for awhile. Harper wasn't sure how long he'd hold her head under, and then pull her back, but each time he pushed her back, it felt like he held her longer. When her body couldn't take it anymore Ajax watched her as she lay on the ground, covered in the thick substance, heaving as the smell and the taste of it got to her. He finally cut her ties and pulled her to her feet, dragging her from the room, she stumbled with him, trying to walk but not being given the opportunity to. She collapsed again in front of a chain link fence where the ground was wet. The woman that usually worked with Ajax stepped forward only to rip her thin flimsy hospital gown off, and leave her on the ground naked before a powerful jet of water hit her and hit her hard. She gasped, inhaling water and sputtered as the force of it sent her back against the chain link fence. Her cries and sputtering was drowned out by the sound of the water roaring in her ears. When that finally ended she lay on the found, sore from the force of the water, likely to be bruised the next day, freezing and naked.

When she was finally brought back to her little area she was treated to another shot and given an IV. "It's a drip of the necessary vitamins to keep you alive," Ajax explained. "We don't want you dying on us…" Harper could practically hear the 'yet' dying to escape his lips.

"So what's your story?" Harper opened her eyes when she heard someone speak.

"Mm?" she looked around before realizing where she was. Still in Camp Mutant, still strapped down to a table by the man who wanted to make her something more than she already was.

"Hey, new kid, you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." she replied, realizing it was Wade who had spoken to her.

"I said what's your story?"

"What's that matter?" she asked as she tried to crack her neck.

"Come on, I'll show you mine of you show me yours." he replied making her smile.

"How exactly are you planning on showing me anything Wade?" she asked, there was a slight pause before he replied,

"Oh I'll figure it out eventually. But seriously prom queen, what's your story?"

"Um," she chuckled. "My story… I uh I was diagnosed when I was fifteen. Eight months later I had a double mastectomy, the cancer went into remission for a little while, and then it came back harder and more aggressive. A couple days ago my doctor told me I only had six months left. Then this guy in black comes to my house and tells me about some experimental way to fix me, and I ditched my family, left everything behind and came here, to superhero camp."

"I remember when I got my mastectomy," Wade sighed. "Turned my double-d's into the inverted a's you know and love today." Harper couldn't help but laugh softly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one." she sighed. "I should be in college, maybe in a sorority."

"Hey, just think of this as a sorority." he suggested. "Only instead of lots of sisters, you have me, sister Wade."

"Sister Wade," she smiled. "I like that."

"You should, I only let the really cute ones call me sister Wade," he replied.

"What about you Wade, what's your story?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not as interesting as yours, tell me again about your breast implants."

"I will, but come on, what's your deal? Got a family outside of here? A wife?"

"Eh, I had a girlfriend for a little while, but it didn't work out," he replied. "What about you?"

"Nah, no girlfriend. I personally prefer men."

"Got one of those?"

"No, it's hard to date when you're shaving your head because of cancer and trying not to die." she shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"Tell you what kiddo, when we're both superheroes and we run the city, I'll buy you a drink."

"Oh yeah? Is that a promise?"

"It's a date."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I know, another chapter. I took some liberties with this one and changed up the story a little, so I hope you still like it, I got a little Wade and Harper action for you! Enjoy my lovelies! And don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Weasel or Deadpool or Ajax or the movie. I own Harper.**_

* * *

"Time starts to bleed together when you're being tortured," Harper finished her drink and looked at Weasel. "I don't really know how long Wade had been there before I was there, and I have no idea how long I was there before we got out… To be completely honest, I was under the impression he'd died the night we got out,"

"A lot of people were," Weasel told her as he took her glass and refilled it before setting it in front of her. He leaned against the counter and looked at her curiously. "How did it happen? You two getting out I mean, were there any other people who got out?"

"Well, for awhile I thought I was the only one who got out," she sipped her drink and sighed. "It um… It was really fucked up, I won't lie, but to talk about that, I've got to talk a little bit more about Wade." she looked at Weasel and then took another sip of her drink.

* * *

She had lost count of the days she'd been there, she'd lost track of the things they had done to her, each thing seeming more fiendish and more disturbing than the last in some way of trying to beat the mutant gene into her system. She woke up, her head blurry and feeling disoriented after a particularly rough beating from a woman called in the worst sense of irony "Angel" more like "Angel Dust" in Harper's opinion because the woman's super strength ability seemed like some sort of drug rage fueled strength. A groan escaped her lips and she let out a sigh before looking around.

"Hey Wade, how was the tennis court today?" she asked making him chuckle.

"Oh you know, I really need to work on my backhand."

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually," she replied as she blinked a few times. "I think PCP knocked something lose, my sight is a little blurry."

"Aw it'll go away, that's what happens when you get a concussion." he told her, his voice sounding abnormally closer than usual. She turned her head and almost let out a yelp, Wade was standing in her little area.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I got sick and tired of all of this not seeing each other bullshit," he replied. "So I held my wrists a little higher and they accidentally strapped me a little loosely."

"And you decided to stay here?" she asked. "If it had been me, I'd have gotten out of here."

"I tried, the door's locked and there's no windows. Besides, I owe you a drink," he reminded her as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, his fingers unbuckling her wrists as he spoke. "There, sit up, stretch a little," he was starting to come into focus and when she looked at him she realized just how much he'd been through there.

"You look like shit Wade," she told him making him laugh.

"Oh I wish you could see yourself homecoming queen. Even those fake tits of yours can't hide the fact that you look awful,"

"Thanks." she replied dryly. "Now I know I must look like hell if my tits can't hide how ugly I am."

"Hey, I never said ugly," he corrected her quickly. "Just awful," Harper's laughs slowly turned into sobs, sobs that she tried to cover up, but with Wade sitting right in front of her, it was impossible. "Hey," he cupped her cheek. "Hey come on, you're okay." he drew her close, sitting her up and letting her rest her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand gently stroking the back of her hair, which she could now feel on the back of her neck. Since when was it that long?

"I'm sorry Wade," she whispered against his shoulder when she'd wrapped her arms around his middle, accepting the hug he offered her.

"Don't apologize," he replied.

"I just- I don't think I'm going to make it." she admitted to him. She'd felt that way for awhile now, if she didn't come up with an ability, and soon, she was a dead woman, and she knew that.

"Don't say that homecoming." he replied. "We're going to get out of here and have that drink, remember?"

"I don't want to get out of here," she looked up at him, her thin face and sunken in eyes looking for the first time since getting her cancer diagnosis like she was really ready to die.

"If I get out of here, and you don't," Wade looked at her sternly. "Then I'll kill him, I promise."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll fucking kill him." a small smile tugged at her lips when he said that as he started to help her lay back against her bed.

"Wade," she touched his hand and made him stop as she sat up again. "I'm sorry if this isn't okay, but if I die, I want to die knowing I did this when I had the opportunity to," she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. It took him a moment, but when he did kiss her back he moved his hand to the back of her neck to keep her there, his slightly chapped lips caressing hers in a very long awaited kiss.

"Well what do we have here." the cool British voice spoke from the shadows and made Wade pull away from her quickly.

"Um, an occupied room, find your own place," Wade replied as he looked at Ajax cooly as he and his ever faithful shadow Angel emerged from the shadows, her hanging back looking both amused and disgusted at the whole situation.

"Do you really think I can allow this kind of behavior Mr. Wilson? She is one of our star pupils, and we'd hate for her to get any ideas about giving up now that she's gotten all she wants. You know she talks about you Wade, when we torture her, sometimes she calls your name out. I'm surprised this hasn't happened before."

"How did you know he was-"

"Up and about?" Ajax looked to Harper with a bemused look. "If you don't think we set motion detectors all over this place then you're just as insane as he is." he smirked before looking at Wade. "Now come on, back to your bed with you, or I'll have Angel escort you to your bed."

"Oh like I'm going to take any more shit from you. You think you're so tough, don't you… Francis?" Wade grinned like he'd been wanting to use the name that Harper had never heard before for a long time.

"Francis?" she looked at Ajax who looked at Wade darkly.

"It's his legal name." he explained as he looked at Harper and then to Francis. "He got Ajax from the dish soap. Sorry Francis, I snagged the dry cleaning tag off your lab coat. FYI, Harper and I could probably get you the superhero discount."

"You are so relentlessly annoying," Ajax sighed as Angel stepped over to Harper and buckled the straps on her wrists again.

"Thanks, never heard that before."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the fuck up?" Ajax retorted. "Or I'll sew your pretty mouth shut," he took a step closer to Wade who held his ground, standing between Harper who was now once again strapped to the bed, and their torturer.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wade replied as he looked Ajax in the eye. "See, the problem with round the clock torture is you can't really step it up from there."

"Is that what you think?" Ajax asked in a dangerously low voice. Harper saw His eyes flicker to Angel too late.

"Wade!" she gasped, trying to sit up but her restraints pulling her back as she did, Angel stepped forward in the instant that Wade started to turn, punching him hard arose the face and making him collapse.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! So Wade keeps calling Harper Homecoming Queen or Homecoming, because of that line when Ajax (Francis) says "Lost your shot at being homecoming king" Because I figured he kind of knows everything that happens in the basement and would know just how to piss Wade off when it came to Harper. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**_


End file.
